


I Can Help You Out

by quixotic_angel



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_angel/pseuds/quixotic_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiir is at the carnival working the funnel cake truck when his night is interrupted by a bunch of hot weirdos.  It turns out the aforementioned hot weirdos are students at his new college. Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funnel Cake

“I would like to order dango.”

Ryner looked over at his friend Ferris, wondering whether she realized the funnel cake truck at the carnival did not sell dango, or that this was true for every funnel cake truck in existence.

“I can sell you a funnel cake,” said the vaguely irritated truck attendant, “but otherwise you’re out of luck.”

“You are the last food vendor at this carnival; if you do not sell dango, then what sort of low-grade festival is this?”

“A normal one, now do you want a funnel cake or not?”

“I demand dango,” Ferris insisted. Ryner wondered how long they would be standing in line until the blonde gave up. He really just wanted to go home and go to bed for eighteen hours. Luckily, Kiefer was there to do what Ryner dared not; talk some sense into Ferris.

“If they don’t have dango now, they aren’t going to be able to make any of it fresh quickly enough, let’s just go on some more rides.”

“I am hungry and I haven’t had dango for several hours. I won’t be able to enjoy myself.”

“Fine,” the red-head sighed, “we can go to Wynnit’s and get you a combo pack.”

“Excellent,” responded Ferris with a nod, “let’s go.” She grabbed the other girl’s hand and started dragging her toward the parking lot. Ryner, who had been watching the whole exchange with his typical blank expression cried out to his friends.

“Should I…?”

“No, it’s okay,” Kiefer called back, “We’ll be right back; I’m sure!”

“Now what do I do, they have the car,” Ryner muttered, not realizing he was overheard by the dark haired boy selling funnel cakes.

“Do you want anything to eat? You’re kind of holding up the line.”

“Haah?”

“Funnel cake. Do you want any?”

“No,” Ryner responded, “I’d rather just take a nap.”

“If you get to take a nap, will it get you out of my line?”

“Probably.”

“Watch the truck, Lafra,” said the boy whose name Ryner did not know, “I’ll be back in a few moments.”

Ryner watched as the black haired boy walked away with a determined stride. Ryner briefly thought that this is ultimately a waste of time because he would have left in a moment anyway, but considers whatever gets him a nap the quickest is probably for the best. Ryner turned his attention to Lafra as he opens a new package of powdered sugar and promptly spills half of it on the floor. He watched as the boy frantically cleaned up the mess, blushing the whole time.

“Hey” said a voice to Ryner’s right. Ryner turned to see the dark haired boy had returned, arms loaded with stuffed bears and other such prizes. 

“Here,” said the boy as he dropped the plushies on the ground in a great heap, “sleep here and let me get on with my work.”

Ryner stared at the pile, expressionless, and then shrugged, and he flopped face-first onto the pile.

“Thanks, whoever you are,” Ryner murmured through the stuffing and fabric. 

“Tiir,” he responded, “and are you seriously going to fall to sleep there?”

However, the only reply from Ryner was a soft snore. Tiir shook his head and returned to the truck to help Lafra, who’d also managed to spill batter all over the place, but he was clearly distracted.

“You’ve been cleaning that same spot for five minutes, what’s up?” Lafra asked whilst dumping his dust pan full of powdered sugar and pancake mix into the trash can.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m just kind of worried about that guy out there, what if his wallet gets stolen or something?”

“Then go wake him up, there’s a lull right now, I can handle myself for five minutes.”

Tiir looked doubtfully at the younger teen, but went out the back to wake Ryner up anyway. 

“Hey, dude, wake up,” he commanded, shaking the brunet’s shoulder. He did this for a full minute, even kicking Ryner a few times, but it seemed impossible to wake him. Tiir stood up and scratched the back of his head, gazing down at the unconscious man. He was about to give up the whole endeavor, when he noticed a trolley cart nearby. He rolled the cart next to the sleeping form and moved one of the larger bears onto it. Tiir staggered a bit as he lifted the larger man into his arms, but managed to get him onto the cart without incident.

Tiir rolled Ryner, who miraculously stayed asleep throughout the whole ordeal, to his 2003 Kia Spectra which apparently the previous owner had used to annoy someone enough to have them key it. The funnel cake salesman unlocked the car and opened the back door before turning to once again pick Ryner up. This time, however, things did not go as smoothly, for Tiir soon found himself collapsed under the other man’s weight, sprawled out on his back. He barely managed to keep Ryner’s head from cracking on the asphalt by holding it up before impact.

“Why are you so heavy,” the boy asked, knowing he’d get no response. As expected, Ryner just lay there, spread-eagle across Tiir’s abdomen, head cradled in the black-haired boy’s hand, sleeping as if he were nestled in a comfy bed.

Tiir managed to get the other man off of him, ignoring how cold the night air was by comparison, and dragged him into the back seat. He grabbed a post-it note and scribbled a quick message before sticking it on Ryner’s forehead, dropping the teddy bear on top of him, opening the window a crack, and locking up the car. 

Tiir returned the cart and went back to the truck where, by some incredible luck, Lafra had not spilled anything else. He spent the rest of his shift handing out stuffed animals from his pile to any kid who looked like they wanted one and occasionally, although not as occasionally as he was willing to admit, thinking of the man who was currently asleep in the back of his car.


	2. Need a Lift?

Ryner woke up in an unfamiliar place, which wasn’t a common occurrence for him, but nor was this the first time it had happened. He started to rub his eye when piece of paper brushed against his hand.

“Haah?” Ryner said, and he removed the sticky note from his forehead. The words had a sharp, slightly messy handwriting and read as follows:

I didn’t want to deal with you getting trampled. If you steal any of my stuff, I’ll hunt you down and kill you.  
\--Tiir

Ryner looked around and noted that there wasn’t much worth stealing, except maybe a few college text books on the passenger seat. He checked the time on his phone and to see a text message from Ferris.

Iris got sick, have to help Lucile. Can’t pick you up.

Ryner looked blankly at the text, annoyed at this slight inconvenience. He was really looking forward to going back to sleep. He considered doing just that, but decided his dorm room’s mattress would be somewhat more comfortable than the backseat of a stranger’s car, so he ended up calling Sion.

“Yo,” said the voice that promptly answered.

“Oi, Sion. Ferris and Kiefer ditched me, I need a ride.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, can’t.”

“What?! Why not?!”

“Claugh borrowed my car. He said it was an emergency or something.”

“How am I supposed to get home?”

“Walk.”

“Too much effort, I’ll sleep here.”

Sion laughed at hearing this, but then inquired, “It doesn’t sound very noisy, are you still at the carnival?”

“Sort of. I’m in some guy’s car.”

“A car you say? Just ask him for a ride,” suggested Sion with a resolved tone.

“What if he’s a murderer? He’s already threatened me.”

“Then what are you doing in his car.”

“Sleeping.”

Although Ryner couldn’t see him, he could tell Sion’s face was buried in his hand.

“Ask the guy for a ride or walk, I don’t care, but I can’t pick you up right now and I don’t know when I’ll be able to.”

“You’re so cruel, Sion, abandoning your best friend in his time of need.”

“See you later, Ryner.” Sion replied, ignoring Ryner’s last statement, and hung up.

“Truly a cruel, cruel man,” Ryner muttered, shaking his head.

“Who is?” asked a newly familiar voice. Tiir, having just arrived at the car to hear Ryner’s last words, opened the back door to let him out.

“My roommate. I’ve been ditched and now Sion won’t give me lift, so do you mind driving me home?”

“What?” asked Tiir, taken aback by the other man’s boldness. 

“I’m already in your car and the campus isn’t too far away.”

“Haven’t I done enough for you already?”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. I guess I’ll just sleep here and deal with it tomorrow.” At this, Ryner lay back down and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing? Get out of my car.”

“No thanks, it’s actually pretty comfy back here,” Ryner stated and yawned.

“I’m not a fucking taxi.”

“Then just go home, I’ll be fine in here.”

Tiir wanted to argue more, but he figured Ryner could sleep right through that, so he sighed and got into the driver’s seat.

“Danlor University?”

“Yeah, Percy House,” Ryner murmured sleepily.

Tiir muttered a few choice words about how he’d at least be getting paid if he were a taxi driver, but started the ignition and drove in the direction of the college, which, he justified to himself, was on his way, so it’s not like it was a huge inconvenience. It wasn’t even nice; it was just easier than dealing with this ridiculous man. 

Tiir arrived at the dorm complex and stopped the car.

“Okay, time to get out,” he called back to his passenger, whom he quickly realized was asleep. Again. “Really?” he muttered as he stopped the engine and got out of the car. Tiir opened the door and yet again tried to shake Ryner awake. After a few seconds of this, he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to face an elegant-looking man about his age with long, silver hair and gold eyes.

“I believe you have my friend in your car,” said the man with a faint smile.

“Are you Ryner’s roommate?” Tiir asked, recalling his previous conversation.

“Sion Astal,” confirmed the man, holding out his hand.

“Oh, um, Tiir Rumibul,” he responded, grasping Sion’s hand and engaging in a brief, but firm handshake. 

“Thank you for bringing my lazy friend home. He probably would’ve slept on the carnival grounds otherwise.”

“No problem, it was on my way home, anyway, I guess.”

“Still, I appreciate it,” Sion said with a polite smile, “Now, how about we get him out of your car so you can go home.”

“Uh, thanks, I tried to wake him but…” Tiir gestured at Ryner’s sleeping form. At this, Sion began to smile in earnest.

“Don’t worry, I can wake him up.” Sion ducked partway into the sedan, lifted Ryner off the seat bridal style, and carried him away a few steps into the grassy courtyard. Tiir watched in bewilderment as Sion stopped and promptly dropped Ryner onto the ground as if he were dead weight. 

“Aah! What did you do that for?!” Ryner cried, suddenly very awake and rubbing his head where it had hit the earth.

“It was time for you to wake up,” Sion replied, “you can sleep when we get to the dorm. And you ought to thank Tiir for driving you.”

“Oi, he only had to drive me because you refused to pick me up!”

“You know that’s not what happened.”

“Now you’re lying, too? You are a demon of a man.”

Sion ignored Ryner and headed toward the dorm. Ryner began to follow but, turned back toward Tiir who realized his jaw had dropped at some point during this bizarre interaction and promptly closed it. 

“Thanks,” Ryner said, “I’d say ‘see you around’ but…”

“Actually,” Tiir started, feeling a smile grow on his face, “I’m going to be attending Danlor this year as a freshman.”

“Is that so? Huh. Well, then see you around.” Ryner chuckled a little and then called out to his roommate, “Oi, Sion wait up!”

“No, you hurry up or I’ll lock you out,” he replied without turning around.

Tiir watched Ryner as he jogged to catch up, bickering with Sion the entire way. Only when the pair was inside the building, doors closed behind them, did Tiir get in the car, still smiling, and drive home.


End file.
